Your last hope
by Laemia
Summary: La fin du monde, le désespoir, ces cadavres qui déambulent dans les rues, qui veulent leur peau. Et eux, contre le monde. Namitas, OS.


**Genre :** Romance, Angst (très très angst en fait)  
**Pairing :** Namitas. Si si. Tout arrive, hein.  
**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, surtout pas le cliché des zombies, même si j'ai arrangé des trucs à ma sauce.  
**Rating :** T  
**Note :** Pfiou, j'en ai bavé pour cet OS, surtout le milieu! La fin était cool à écrire, par contre. M'enfin, vous verrez, ahah. Et je souffre du syndrôme des OS qui s'allongent alors qu'ils devaient être courts à la base. Abrégez mes souffrances, pitiééééééé! ... Ahem, bref, enjoy.

* * *

Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais là, Vanitas devait bien reconnaître qu'il était dans la merde. Et pas qu'un peu.

Ses pas précipités résonnaient un peu trop dans l'entrepôt désaffecté, et les grognements des goules se faisaient trop proches et nombreux à son goût. Sans cesser de courir, il évalua son environnement. Peut-être que s'il parvenait à rejoindre la plate-forme au-dessus de lui, il pourrait s'échapper par les toits... Sauf que le seul escalier qu'il vit se trouvait trop loin, à proximité de la porte et des créatures qu'il tentait justement d'éviter. Mentalement, il mesura ses chances, sans cesser de bouger – rester immobile signerait son arrêt de mort.

Il devait y avoir, à vue de nez, cinq zombies autour de l'escalier – sans compter ceux de dehors qui risquaient de l'entendre arriver. Si seulement il avait encore son fusil d'assaut, mais même pas ! Il ne lui restait qu'un pied de biche rouillé qui le forcerait à un combat au corps-à-corps. Un contact avec les mort-vivants, et c'était fichu.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette galère ? Simple. Sa moto avait décidé de le lâcher en plein milieu d'une place pleine de cadavres ambulants. L'avantage de ce genre d'engin, c'était d'aller assez vite pour qu'aucun zombie ne puisse vous atteindre. Le truc moins cool ? Le bruit, qui attirait aussi sûrement les zombies qu'une pancarte « buffet gratuit » auditive. Il avait dû laisser son sac à dos là-bas et se tirer en vitesse, ne prenant que ses armes. Mais une créature s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec lui sans qu'il n'y prête attention, le forçant à utiliser la crosse de son fusil pour lui exploser le crâne en quatrième vitesse. Il avait dû abandonner l'arme, inutilisable, et tirer le pied de biche de sa ceinture en priant pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

Tant pis. Le tout pour le tout, hein. Les zombies se déplaçaient lentement, avec un peu de chance il aurait le temps de leur passer sous le nez. Il se retrouva bientôt à leur hauteur, et ils le remarquèrent. Il enfonça son arme dans la boîte crânienne du cadavre le plus proche, qui s'étendit, inerte comme il devrait l'être depuis longtemps, puis slaloma entre les autres morts-vivants avant d'enfin atteindre l'escalier qu'il monta à toute vitesse.

Une fois en haut, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'inspecta brièvement, vérifiant qu'il n'avait subi aucun contact avec les goules d'en bas. Tout avait l'air ok...

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il vit le groupe à l'autre bout de la plate-forme, qui s'avançait vers lui. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Putain. Comment avaient-ils fait pour grimper là-haut, ceux-là ?

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas les affronter de front, ni retourner sur ses pas – où ses compagnons de jeu de tout à l'heure se heurtaient désespéremment à l'escalier en grognant de manière dégueulasse. Ce n'était pas très futé, un zombie. Aveugles, insensibles, seuls leur odorat et leur ouïe – qui avaient subis une amélioration considérable au passage – fonctionnaient encore.

De là où il se situait, Vanitas pouvait atteindre une fenêtre brisée d'où pendait un câble qui touchait quasiment le sol. En bas, une foule de zombies – pourquoi y en avait-il autant dans un banal entrepôt ? - mais s'il se débrouillait bien, il pouvait atteindre le toit d'en face, désert. Impossible, diraient certains, mais il avait fait des choses autrement plus suicidaires en trois ans. Puis, de toute façon, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment un autre choix ?

Oui, se faire bouffer par la horde qui ne se situait plus qu'à quelques mètres à présent. N'ayant pas trop de mal à se décider dans ces conditions, il attrapa la corde, s'élança, sauta...

… Et n'atteignit pas son but, en plus de se manger le sol comme une merde. Bien évidemment, le son alerta tous les zombies alentours, qui se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Le jeune homme se redressa tant bien que mal, serrant encore fermement son pied de biche dans la main droite. Il eut beau regarder tout autour de lui, aucune issue ne lui paraissait raisonnable. Et les choses continuaient de se rapprocher, diminuant ses chances... Tandis que lui restait là, immobile comme un imbécile !

Ce fut à ce moment que certaines des goules à droite se détournèrent de lui, à sa plus grande surprise, poursuivant sans doute un bruit qu'il n'entendait pas encore... Et puis le grondement du moteur parvint à ses oreilles. Une voiture finit par apparaître et renverser quelques zombies au passage, s'arrêtant pile devant lui. Un véhicule tout terrain, pour être plus précis, couvert de boue et qui avait dû être rouge dans une vie très lointaine. Pas vraiment son genre, mais il devait avouer que c'était bien pratique, comme moyen de transport, par les temps qui courraient...

La fenêtre côté passager s'ouvrit, et une fille se pencha pour lui parler, les mains crispées sur le volant.

« Dépêche-toi de monter ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier, surpris par son sauvetage in extremis. Une fois assis à côté de la conductrice, il détailla sa sauveuse. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus par un élastique noué à la va-vite, ses vêtements couverts de boue et ses yeux cachés par une paire de lunettes de soleil. Elle démarra la voiture sans plus de cérémonie, renversant davantage de zombies, et rebroussa chemin vers la ville à toute vitesse.

Vanitas n'en revenait toujours pas. Et son ego non plus d'ailleurs. Jamais il n'avait eu besoin qu'on le sauve ! Aussi, pourquoi s'était-il fourré dans une situation aussi stupide ? Il aurait dû rejoindre les toits plus tôt au lieu de s'enfuir vers un endroit bondé de cadavres ambulants – ça, il ne pouvait pas le prévoir, mais bon – et de se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup !

Aucun mot ne fut échangé de tout le trajet. Le jeune homme se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre, pensif. Même pas la peine de demander à la mystérieuse conductrice de récupérer sa moto sur la route. Pas question de traverser à nouveau une place remplie de zombies. Sans compter que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Et puis, il ne saurait même pas comment la réparer. Bon, tant pis, il irait en cherchait une autre dans un centre commercial... Mais tout de même, ça l'agaçait ! Et envolés aussi, ses provisions et son équipement. Il lui faudrait tout refaire.

Visiblement, ils quittaient la ville. Pour aller où, au juste ? La jeune femme aurait-elle une base à proximité ? Vanitas, lui, changeait régulièrement d'endroit. D'une part parce qu'il n'aimait pas rester cloîtré dans le même bâtiment trop longtemps, d'autre part pour un souci de nourriture. Il s'installait souvent dans les supermarchés – à condition que ceux-ci ne soient pas infectés de mort-vivants, et toujours en hauteur.

Au début de l'infection, il avait tenté de chercher des proches à lui, voire des survivants quelconque, mais ça avait toujours été peine perdue. La plupart des humains qui restaient étaient égoïstes et n'hésitaient pas à sacrifier leurs compagnons de route si la situation se faisait trop risquée. Et très peu d'entre eux se donneraient la peine de sauver un de leurs compagnons en danger. Autant dire que Vanitas préférait voyager seul. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas parlé à quelqu'un à quelqu'un, déjà ? Pas juste quelques minutes pour faire du troc, mais une véritable discussion ? Très longtemps. Est-ce qu'il se souvenait encore comment faire ?

Le tout-terrain s'arrêta en face d'une maison aux fenêtres barricadées par des planches de bois. La pelouse tout autour était morte depuis longtemps, ajoutant à l'atmosphère d'abandon qui s'en dégageait.

« Chez toi ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, puis tourna la tête vers lui. Elle l'observa quelques instants avant d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil, révélant des yeux bleus délavés, avec un il-savait-trop-quoi de tristesse tout au fond. Elle semblait surprise.

« Vanitas ? »

Au début, il se demande comment elle pouvait bien connaître son nom, et où ils pouvaient bien s'être rencontrés, et puis ça lui revint. Il éclata de rire.

« Naminé ! Tu parles d'une surprise. »

C'est qu'elle avait beaucoup changé, en trois ans. Autrefois, elle ne portait que des vêtements très féminins : jupes, robes, un peu trop de maquillage, alors que maintenant... L'effet de l'apocalypse, sans doute, mais elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'adolescente un peu idiote qu'il avait connu. Ils se trouvaient dans la même classe, avant la fin du monde, et il avait toujours supposé qu'elle avait péri durant la première vague de contaminations. Enfin, à vrai dire, il se fichait un peu de son sort, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ils descendirent du véhicule et le jeune homme observa les alentours. Pas un chat.

« Ca a l'air plutôt calme, ici.

-Oui, acquiesça Naminé. Parfois, quelques créatures s'égarent dans le coin, mais c'est rare.

-Je vois... Tu vis toute seule ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Vanitas eut un sifflement impressionné.

« Et tu as réussi à survivre tout ce temps ! Je ne t'en pensais pas capable. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui envoya un regard noir avant de répliquer :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai failli me faire tuer en courant comme un idiot dans une foule de monstres. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais... Autant de répartie faillit impressionner Vanitas, surtout de la part de Naminé. Au lycée, elle était plutôt le genre dont les gens se servaient comme souffre-douleur, et elle ne disait jamais rien. La constatation le fit sourire. Décidément...

Il n'était jamais resté en collaboration aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il avait élu domicile chez Naminé.

Lorsqu'il était entré, la première chose qu'il avait repéré était l'artillerie de masse que possédait la jeune femme. Des fusils d'assaut, des semi-automatiques, des calibres 22, mitrailleuses... Le tout équipé de silencieux, bien entendu. Le parfait kit pour dégommer du zombie. Vanitas se serait presque crû dans un jeu vidéo. Il lui avait bien évidemment demandé où elle pouvait bien avoir trouvé tout ça.

« Mon père est allé chez notre oncle, qui tenait un magasin d'arme, avait-elle répondu un peu sèchement. Il lui a tiré une balle dans la tête lorsqu'il a vu qu'il était infecté, et il est parti avec toute la marchandise. »

Elle lui avait ensuite montré la chambre où il dormirait « aussi longtemps qu'il lui plaira ». Il s'agissait d'une pièce assez colorée, avec deux lits superposés. Des lits d'enfants, mais Naminé vivait seule. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa véritable maison et qu'elle s'y était installée après le début de l'apocalypse ?

La nuit, sous le coup des trois heures du matin, il l'entendait hurler dans la chambre voisine à la sienne. Il n'allait jamais la voir. Pourquoi le ferait-il, d'ailleurs ? Autant attendre qu'elle se calme, puisque cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps de toute façon.

Il se demandait si cela lui arriverait un jour aussi. Si, au bout d'un moment, il aurait vu tellement d'horreurs que celles-ci viendraient le hanter jusque dans ses rêves. Non, certainement pas, sinon ce serait déjà le cas. Il avait toujours été un peu insensible, Vanitas. Oh, pas au point de ne pas déplorer l'apocalypse, mais... Il s'y était adapté, pourrait-on dire. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer ses proches, ne pensant qu'à survivre. Et c'était bien comme ça. Les faibles ne survivaient pas bien longtemps dans un monde comme celui-ci. Il avait appris sur le tas à manier des armes, à barricader des portes, à voyager seul avec le strict minimum... A cuisiner, aussi, et des tas d'autres choses.

Pendant la journée, il s'ennuyait un peu. Il ne trouvait plus la vie de sédentaire à son goût du tout. Sans compter que les appareils électroniques ne fonctionnaient plus depuis belle lurette. Tout ce qui marchait à l'électricité, d'ailleurs : télévision, ordinateur, …

il discutait avec Naminé, un peu. Quoique, leurs sujets de conversation ne volaient pas haut. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler de l'infection plus que cela, ni du passé – d'_avant_.

« C'est quand même bizarre, cette épidémie, du jour au lendemain, avait un jour sorti Vanitas pour voir sa réaction.

-Oui, sans doute, oui...

-Personne ne s'y attendait. Quoique, le gouvernement aurait très bien pu nous cacher le fait que des zombies risquaient de provoquer la fin du monde, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle avait frémit.

« Ne les appellent pas comme ça. »

Vanitas ne put contenir un petit sourire.

« Comment veux-tu que je les appelles, alors ?

-Ne les appellent pas. »

Il n'insista pas, mais se dit tout de même qu'il serait temps de voir la réalité en face. Il fallait les nommer comme il se devait. Zombies, mort-vivants. Naminé ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième nuit que Vanitas entendit les bruits. Comme des grattements au dessus de sa tête. Des rats ? Ces bestioles devenaient de plus en plus courantes, par les temps qui couraient, mais... Non. Cela lui paraissait trop régulier, trop... Humain, et pas assez en même temps.

Sans bruit, il prit son flingue – Naminé l'avait autorisé à se servir dans sa petite réserve personnelle – et monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Au vu des bruits, cela venait de la pièce juste au-dessus de sa chambre. Il s'en rapprocha le plus discrètement possible malgré le parquet qui grinçait et posa sa main sur la poignée, écoutant encore un moment. A présent, il pouvait entendre les bruits de gorge écoeurants et familiers de ces cadavres ambulants. Il ne devait y en avoir qu'un, vu le son. Mais comment celui-ci pouvait-il avoir atterri ici ?

Et puis il sentit le froid d'un canon qui se pointait contre sa tempe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ton plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire. Naminé. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver. S'il ne se trouvait pas dans une telle position de faiblesse, il en aurait été impressionné.

« Je ne sais pas si tu a remarqué, mais il y a un zombie chez toi, répondit Vanitas en essayant d'avoir l'air sarcastique.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Et pose cette arme.

-Tu préfères te charger de son compte toute seule ? A ta guise.

-Pose-la sinon je te jure que je te t'exploses la cervelle. »

Jamais encore il ne lui avait entendu un ton aussi froid. Il aurait bien posé des questions, mais il ne se trouvait pas vraiment en mesure de discuter.

« Tss... »

Il lâche le pistolet qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Derrière la porte, des bruits de grattements contre ce qui semblait être une surface métallique se firent entendre. Vanitas se raidit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, la porte est blindée. » déclara Naminé d'un ton qui s'était un peu radouci.

Elle s'éloigna un peu mais le garda en ligne de mire, puis lui fit signe de descendre les escaliers jusqu'au salon. Il s'exécuta en se demandant ce qu'on zombie foutait enfermé à l'étage. Il fallait être totalement stupide – ou désespéré, cela revenait au même – pour garder une de ces choses en captivité. Qu'est-ce que Naminé lui cachait, au juste ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le salon, où elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, l'air déterminé alors qu'elle s'installait en face de lui, mais elle tremblait.

« Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête de faire une connerie pareille ? » Questionna-t-il sèchement.

Naminé serra les poings sur ses genoux. Elle s'efforçait de se montrer forte, mais Vanitas n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien qu'elle souffrait.

« C'est... C'est mon petit frère, là-haut » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui ne tremblait presque pas.

Il n'avait aucune idée qu'elle avait eu un frère.

« C'était, corrigea Vanitas de manière impassible. C'était ton frère.

-Il l'est toujours.

-T'es trop conne. Ce qu'il y a là-haut, c'est un putain de zomb...

-Mais tu vas te taire, à la fin ?! » cria Naminé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard. Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de la trouver ridicule. Il fallait voir la réalité en face. Ceux qui ne le faisaient pas mourraient vite.

Il ne compatissait pas. Tout le monde avait perdu ce qui comptait pour eux, dans l'histoire. Les rares survivants étaient morts à l'intérieur, autant que ces choses qui avaient pris leur famille et leurs amis. Non, il ne pouvait pas compatir pour pour cette fille qui retenait difficilement ses larmes en face de lui. Il ne pouvait plus. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne ressentait plus rien.

Mais il pouvait comprendre.

« Je peux juste te demander un truc ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton froid.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

« Comment tu as fait pour l'enfermer là-dedans ?

-On... Mes parents avaient isolés cette pièce pour nous. Quand ils partaient faire des provisions en ville, ils nous ordonnaient de nous enfermer dedans, moi et mes frères, au cas où une de ces choses parviendrait à entrer dans la maison... Un jour, ils ne sont juste pas revenus, et... J-J'ai dû prendre en charge mes deux petits frères. C'était difficile, tu sais ? »

Elle eut un faible sourire à travers les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

« Devoir être là pour eux, leur expliquer que leur mère et leur père ne reviendrait pas... Je vivais dans la peur de subir le même sort un jour, et de les laisser seuls. Je... Je ne pensais pas que ce serait l'inverse. Un jour, j'ai dû les emmener avec moi et on s'est fait encerclés. Roxas a été attrapé... Je ne pouvais pas aller le sortir de là sans risquer la vie de Ven, mais... »

Elle renifla.

« Ils étaient jumeaux, tu vois ? Ven a voulu le sauver, et... et il s'est fait mordre. J'ai tout fait, si tu savais, pour le sauver ! J'ai tout essayé, quand on est rentrés. Au final, j'ai attendu avec lui dans la pièce blindée, jusqu'à ce que... »

Vanitas hocha la tête.

« Et tu es partie en fermant la porte ? poursuivit-il. Tu l'as laissé là sans avoir le courage de le tuer ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, les sanglots repartant de plus belle.

« C'est un cadavre, que tu gardes là-haut, continua Vanitas, pas un être humain. Tu ferais mieux de le...

-Non ! »

Elle avait repris une expression dure, le fixant d'un regard noir à travers ses larmes.

« Je te préviens que si tu fais quoique ce soit... Je te tuerais, menaça-t-elle.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ? Ca ne me concerne pas » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Si elle voulait jouer les suicidaires – car cette histoire allait mal finir, il le sentait – cool pour elle. Lui ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. De toute façon, il était temps qu'il quitte cet endroit.

« Je partirais demain, signala-t-il. Je t'ai déjà assez ennuyée comme ça et je ne veux pas être là quand ton zombie apprivoisé parviendra à se libérer. »

Naminé ne répondit pas et le regarda retourner à sa chambre.

Cette nuit-là, Vanitas ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Serait-il possible que cette histoire le perturbe à ce point ? Mais pourquoi ? Il pesta contre lui-même.

Quelle conne, cette Naminé. Et puis, si elle tenait tant que ça à son frère, elle abrégerait ses souffrances, non ? Vanitas avait fait des recherches, au tout début de l'Apocalypse, quand les réseaux Wi-Fi étaient encore intactes. Le temps de décomposition pour un cadavre était de cinq ans au maximum. Dans quelques années, le zombie à l'étage supérieur, ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient été infectés durant la première vague, tomberaient en poussière. Le monde redeviendrait à peu près habitable. Il faudrait tout de même attendre encore cinq ans de plus pour ne plus craindre de croiser un mort-vivant puant au coin de la rue.

Le frère de Naminé allait lui aussi cesser de bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait, en le gardant enfermé, hein ? D'accord, certaines personnes ne réfléchissaient pas à ce genre de choses, se contentant d'agir bêtement à cause de la douleur causée par la perte d'un être proche. Cependant, la jeune fille lui avait parue plutôt intelligente. Elle devrait savoir que rien ne ramènerait son frère à la vie...

… A moins qu'elle ne l'espère quand même.

Ca l'intriguait. Cela faisait longtemps, pourtant, qu'il ne se posait plus de questions sur rien. Il se contentait de survivre. Et pourtant Naminé l'intriguait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

* * *

« Tu restes, finalement ? »

La jeune femme le dévisageait d'un air méfiant, se demandant certainement si elle pouvait lui faire confiance après les événements de la veille.

« Oui enfin, sauf si tu veux me mettre à la porte. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait équipe avec quelqu'un. »

Ca n'était presque jamais arrivé, à vrai dire, sauf durant la première année. Mais il avait vite appris à ne faire confiance à personne, lorsqu'un dénommé Seifer l'avait mis gravement en danger pour sauver sa peau dans un bureau de tabac. D'ailleurs, depuis cet incident, dès que Vanitas mettait la main sur un paquet de cigarette, il le gardait. Il ne fumait pas mais certains survivants tueraient pour ces choses. En général il arrivait à les échanger contre des munitions, voire des armes ou de la nourriture.

Ah, il y avait une fois où il avait voyagé avec un gamin aussi. Un certain Hayner, quinze ans et 50 kilos tout mouillé. Deux jours plus tard, il crevait. Pas vraiment de la faute de Vanitas d'ailleurs. Cet abruti s'était crû dans un jeu vidéo, à foncer dans un tas de zombies pour leur exploser la cervelle. Vanitas ne l'avait pas sauvé. Pourquoi prendre des risques un idiot pareil ? Il ne risquerait pas une morsure pour un mec qui s'était mis dans la merde tout seul.

« Non, ça marche, fit Naminé en souriant un peu. Ca faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas parlé à quelqu'un... Enfin, sauf à Ventus à travers la porte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, d'ailleurs. »

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie. L'autre ne répondit pas.

« Bon ! poursuivit-elle. Puisque tu vas rester un moment, autant qu'on se partage les tâches ménagères. Tu sais cuisiner ?

-Un peu, répliqua Vanitas en faisant la moue.

-Tu ne t'imaginais quand même pas te la couler douce ? »

Il eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Ce serait de mauvais goût de sortir une blague sexiste ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Très.

-Tant pis, une autre fois alors. »

* * *

Trois semaines. Ils avaient fini par s'habituer à la présence l'un de l'autre.

Et finalement, on s'y faisait, à la vie de sédentaire. Surtout qu'ils pouvaient tout de même sortir de la maison sans trop de difficultés puisque que quasiment aucun mort-vivants ne s'égarait dans les environs.

Enfin, pour aller se ravitailler en ville, c'était une autre affaire...

Cela leur était déjà arrivé deux ou trois fois. Un vrai merdier, mais ils avaient l'habitude tous les deux. Cela se voyait, d'ailleurs. Même si Vanitas devait admettre qu'il se laissait parfois... distraire.

Il fallait dire que Naminé était impressionnante, en combat contre les zombies qui se dressaient sur leur route. Sans blague, en plus d'être presque aussi douée que lui... Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une sorte de fureur froide, lorsqu'elle mettait fin aux mouvements des macchabées, qui le fascinait. Le regard de quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Même couverte de sang, elle ne se laissait pas démonter. Bon, d'accord, parfois, ce n'était pas ses yeux qu'il regardait...

Il faisait attention à ce qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte, par contre. Elle avait beau être très gentille, il se doutait bien que cela ne lui plairait pas, de savoir qu'il la contemplait sans retenue. Et elle pouvait se montrer effrayante, parfois. Façon de parler, bien entendu. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur d'elle. Il tentait de s'en convaincre, en tout cas.

Ceci mis à part, il avait eu l'occasion de trouver une autre moto, mais... Oh, il émettait des doutes quant à la fiabilité de ces engins, depuis que la sienne l'avait honteusement abandonné au beau milieu d'une horde de zombies affamés. Finalement, il préférait ne pas retenter l'expérience, même si ça avait quand même vachement plus de gueule que l'immonde ruine sur roues que possédait Naminé.

Ils se nourrissaient essentiellement de boîtes de conserve. Pour trouver un aliment non périssable, il fallait se lever tôt ! Sans compter que la plupart des magasins était sens-dessus dessous, à cause du passage des zombies ou bien de survivants pressés... Voire à cause de la panique hystérique qu'avait causé la première vague, avant que la quasi-totalité de l'humanité ne soit décimée. Ce ne fut pas beau à voir. Des émeutes de gens devenus fous de terreur, des pillages, des meurtres, des viols... Pas le meilleur temps pour faire un tour dehors.

Naminé parlait rarement du passé, d'avant l'Apocalypse. Elle ne parlait pas non plus des zombies – et refusait toujours de les nommer ainsi, d'ailleurs Vanitas se demandait si c'était à cause de son frère ou juste un déni de la réalité. Peu de sujets de conversation disponibles, donc. Et quand ils en parlaient, ça finissait en dispute.

« On est pas dans un film de science-fiction, ni dans un jeu vidéo ! s'écriait-elle. Je refuse d'appeler ça comme ça ! Ils ont été humains ! »

Et la discussion se finissait là en général, parce qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans cet état. Et puis, elle redevenait adorable, dans la mesure du possible.

Oui, parce qu'il lui arrivait d'être gentille et de sourire, aussi, comme avant. Même si parfois, son regard se faisait lointain, comme si elle plongeait dans des pensées ou des souvenirs connus d'elle seule. D'autres fois, elle redevenait cette personne distante, brisée par la fin du monde, et qui avait peur de renouer un contact humain. Cette dernière constatation, Vanitas le savait à force de l'observer. Cela se voyait bien qu'elle évitait de se trouver trop proche de lui, qu'elle détournait parfois le regard quand elle sentait qu'il l'observait, qu'elle évitait de parler de choses trop personnelles – hormis cette seule fois où elle lui avait raconté pour ses frères. Elle était juste effrayée à l'idée de s'attacher à quelqu'un, et que cette personne ne disparaisse elle aussi. Typique.

Vanitas, lui, ça l'amusait un peu. Parce que Naminé tentait d'avoir l'air forte, insensible, alors qu'à l'intérieur elle était juste fragile et brisée, fêlée, irréparable et apeurée.

Ce constat le fit un peu se questionner sur lui-même, sur ses fêlures à lui. Mais il préféra ne pas approfondir la réflexion, de crainte que ce qu'il trouve ne lui plaise pas. Il trouvait ça tellement plus simple de laisser les ruines de son esprit derrière un mur en béton armé. Mieux valait éviter de gratter le mur, hm ? Ce serait jouer avec le feu.

A la place, il s'amusait du comportement de sa coéquipière. C'était cruel, d'un côté, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la chercher – dans la mesure du raisonnable – de tenter de briser sa carapace par tous les moyens imaginables. Des fois ça marchait, d'autres non. Il savait déjà qu'il ne fallait pas évoquer sa famille, ni les mots de zombies ou de mort-vivants.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle le fascinait. La moindre de ses réactions – prévisible ou pas, positive ou non – l'intriguait.

Au bout d'un mois, il pouvait déjà vous décrire certaines de ses expressions par cœur, la manière dont elle détournait le regard lorsqu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, ou comme ses ongles tapaient sur la table lorsqu'elle s'impatientait.

Mais il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qui le poussait à faire ça, au fond. Il préférait laisser ça derrière le mur, avec le reste de ses faiblesses. Il fallait qu'il puisse se raccrocher à la certitude qu'il la sacrifierait sans hésitation s'il le devait. Parce que les faibles, ceux qui s'attachaient trop vite, ne survivaient pas longtemps, même Naminé l'avait compris.

Ceci dit, cela ne l'empêchait pas de la taquiner constamment. Mais bon, il fallait bien s'amuser, dans la vie...

* * *

Il l'avait embrassé. Une fois.

C'était tard le soir, après qu'ils soient rentrés d'un ravitaillement particulièrement risqué. Un cadavre traînait dans le supermarché, et ils ne l'avaient entendu qu'au moment où il s'approchait dangereusement d'eux, qui parlaient et riaient à voix haute en se croyant seuls – une négligence qui ne leur arrivait pas souvent et qu'ils ne referaient pas de si tôt. D'ailleurs, les zombies devaient avoir une sorte de langage bien à eux – ou d'ultra-sons, ou de dieu sait quoi – puisqu'après un grognement d'agonie particulièrement long, ses petits copains qui se trouvaient dehors avaient encerclés la voiture. Il leur avait fallu se tracer un chemin dans la nuée de cadavres en espérant ne pas se faire mordre ou griffer.

Bref, il s'en était fallu de peu.

Une fois garés près de chez eux – chez Naminé en fait, mais Vanitas commençait dangereusement à considérer la maison décrépie comme la sienne – ils étaient sortis.

Il avait observé la jeune fille ouvrir le coffre pour prendre les courses. Ses cheveux dépassaient de sa tresse en mèches folles poisseuses de la sueur qui les avaient collés au front de la jeune femme durant la course contre les macchabées. Elle avait l'air épuisé et sale d'une revenante, d'immenses cernes à force de ne pas dormir – Vanitas l'entendait toujours hurler, la nuit, mais ne lui en parlait pas – et la peau affreusement pâle malgré la saleté qui s'y trouvait. Elle était maigre, aussi, à cause du manque de nourriture saine et équilibrée, mais des muscles fins couraient sous sa peau grâce à l'exercice.

Et, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il la trouvait vraiment jolie comme ça. Elle avait cette expression concentrée sur le visage, le regard fixe, les lèvres pincées, alors qu'elle vérifiait qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Et c'était arrivé. Il avait agrippé son poignet pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui, surprise, et puis...

Elle l'avait giflé. Une gifle comme on ne lui en avait jamais administré auparavant, qui retournait le cerveau et qui vous dévissait la nuque et vous laissait une douleur cuisante et palpitante sur la joue. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Il était resté bête alors qu'elle s'époumonait à l'engueuler. Il ne saisissait pas tout. Quelque chose sur les mecs en rut à cause de la fin du monde, qu'elle était pas là pour repeupler la planète ni pour le satisfaire où il savait plus quelle connerie. Ah, aussi, elle l'avait menacé de le chasser de chez elle en pleine nuit et de lui coller des zombies au cul – oui, elle avait employé ce mot-là en particulier. Par contre, il remarqua qu'elle rougissait légèrement, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il n'était pas masochiste.

Elle lui avait fait la gueule. Pendant deux jours, temps pendant lequel la joue de Vanitas avait pris une magnifique teinte violette. On ne dirait pas, mais elle frappait fort, cette fille.

Et encore une semaine après, Vanitas la surprenait à lui lancer des regards gênés. Il savait exactement à quoi elle pensait. Il s'abstenait de lui faire la moindre remarque et devait se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire ou sourire narquoisement. Elle serait capable de le frapper à nouveau ou de le mettre à la porte pour de bon.

Il ne refit plus jamais rien de la sorte.

* * *

Les jours s'enchaînaient à présent dans une routine familière, mais pas forcément dérangeante.

Bon, cela avait ses points négatifs. Le manque de distraction par exemple. Ou les grattements du zombie apprivoisé de Naminé, à l'étage du dessus où Vanitas n'avait plus jamais mis les pieds. Ca devenait dérangeant, tout de même.

Et pourquoi gardait-elle cette chose ? Par sensibilité, sans doute. Il pouvait comprendre, mais lui n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Et ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à aller mieux. Il pensait à ça, parce que ça le... mettait mal à l'aise ? Quelque chose dans le genre, en tout cas, lorsque, parfois, ils entendaient les grattements et les grognements inhumains de la goule, et que Naminé sursautait, détournait le regard, se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

Il lui demandait pourquoi elle n'allait pas juste abréger ses souffrances.

« C'est mon frère !

-C'est le cadavre de ton frère ! s'exaspéra Vanitas. Et il bouge !

-Oui, justement ! Je... »

Elle s'arrêta, la voix soudainement brisée.

« Comment ça, justement ?

-Non, c'est rien...

-Naminé... »

Elle eut l'air troublé, baissa les yeux au sol.

« J-Je pensais que peut-être, peut-être...

-Que ? » insista Vanitas en voyant qu'elle ne poursuivait pas.

Elle inspira profondément, puis :

« Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Dans l'entrepôt.

-Non... Ce n'était pas un entrepôt, mais un laboratoire. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Ca expliquait la foule de zombies, mais pas la présence de Naminé. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le fait qu'elle débarque au beau milieu de l'endroit où il se trouvait en difficulté, comme par hasard, était suspect... Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit.

« Et donc ?

-J'ai crû comprendre qu'ils faisaient des recherches sur les cellules souches, ce genre de choses. Et la... La régénération. »

Il eut presque peur de comprendre ce qu'elle suggérait. Un frisson le parcourut malgré lui rien que d'y penser.

« Tu n'imaginais quand même pas... »

Elle garda le silence. Il ne put empêcher un rire sarcastique de franchir ses lèvres, malgré le dégoût que l'idée lui inspirait.

« Nan, t'es pas sérieuse... T'es pas si débile.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tais-toi.

-C'est un cadavre, Naminé. Un cadavre qui bouge et qui tue, mais mort quand même ! Ces choses se décomposent ! Ils pourrissent au soleil ! Il n'y a rien de vivant là-dedans ! Tu ne peux pas les ressuciter, toi ni personne d'autre !

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Oh, arrête un peu ! s'emporta Vanitas sans vraiment le vouloir. Regarde la réalité en face ! On ne peut plus sauver personne, cette histoire ne se finira bien pour personne ! Ils sont morts, tous morts, tous ceux que tu aimais, c'est fini ! Il ne reste plus que toi et moi et quelques autres, et on est tous aussi détruits que ces zombies. Non, tu sais quoi ? Les zombies, ils sont bien heureux dans l'histoire. Ils sont crevés, ils ne ressentent plus rien ! Nous, on souffre, pas eux, leur calvaire est fini ! Pas nous, nous on... »

Il s'interrompit. Fissure. Fissure dans son armure. Et tout ça à cause de l'entêtement de cette conne de Naminé, qui eut encore le culot de relever vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes et de répliquer, la voix brisée :

« Mais tu ne sais pas, toi ! Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de sauver quelqu'un à qui tu tiens ! Si tu avais cette opportunité, tu aurais fait la même chose ! C'est mon _frère _qui est enfermé là-haut ! Il est tout ce qui me reste, et moi, je pensais, bêtement peut-être, si tu veux, mais je pensais... Je pensais que je pouvais le guérir... »

Ca leur faisait mal à tous les deux d'avoir cette discussion. Vanitas se disait que le mur avait cédé, complètement. Parce qu'il arrivait à ressentir toute la douleur qui imprégnait Naminé. Il compatissait, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. De toute façon, elle avait tort.

« Tu ne peux pas soigner quelqu'un qui... Ok, je vais t'expliquer, soupira-t-il. Le virus, ou la bactérie, le poison, ou peu importe ce qui les transforme, ça les tue. Ca les tue et ça les fait bouger après. C'est un virus qui est aux commandes du cerveau de son cerveau, le même virus qui te l'a pris ! Tu ne vas pas laisser ce truc vivre, si ? »

Silence.

« Juste... Je ne peux pas, d'accord ? répliqua doucement Naminé. Je ne peux pas. Tu comprends ?

-J'aimerais pouvoir dire que non » soupira Vanitas.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire. Fin de la discussion.

Cette nuit-là, Vanitas monta à l'étage, un fusil chargé à la main. Il fit attention à ne pas faire grincer le parquet, à faire tourner la poignée de la porte en douceur.

La chose était là, le dévisageait de ses yeux vides. Il n'était pas bien grand - une taille d'enfant – sa peau partait en lambeau, de même que sa chair et le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait. Il lui manquait quelques doigts, perdus à force de gratter à la porte blindée sans doute. La seule ressemblance qu'on pouvait lui voir avec sa sœur était les cheveux blond clair qui lui restaient sur le crâne.

Pour Vanitas, c'était juste un autre zombie, un autre putain de cadavre. Et pourtant il se sentit désolé lorsque le bruit de la balle se fit entendre et que la chose tomba inerte. Naminé ne tarda pas à accourir, à lui hurler dessus, lui demander ce qu'il avait fait alors qu'elle voyait bien. Folle de douleur, elle tenta de le frapper à mains nues, et lui fit réellement mal alors qu'il tentait de la calmer, son arme délaissée à terre.

« Tu l'as tué !

-Il était mort, Nami...

-TAIS-TOI ! »

Il ne put que l'apaiser en la prenant dans ses bras le temps qu'elle se calme, et la laisser sangloter sur son épaule.

Ils ne leur restait rien, à l'un comme à l'autre, désormais. Juste eux deux contre le monde.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine. Naminé s'en remettait avec une rapidité surprenante.

C'était comme crever un abcès, en fait. Au fond d'elle, elle devait savoir depuis longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour son frère, mais elle se raccrochait à cette idée, et cela l'empoisonnait lentement. A présent, elle acceptait davantage. Il lui arrivait de sourire. Ses yeux restaient morts, mais pour ça personne ne pourrait rien. Ce genre de blessures ne guérissait pas.

Et puis, tout dérapa.

C'était stupide, le destin. A croire que le monde était cruel, qu'il s'acharnait à briser la moindre parcelle de bonheur présente en chaque personne. Peut-être que l'humanité était condamnée au désespoir. Peut-être que ce virus, cette malédiction ou peu importe, avait été envoyée pour les punir, jusqu'à ce que les derniers survivants ne puissent plus lutter contre le désespoir, la solitude et la haine. Une punition divine ? A bien y réfléchir, l'idée n'était pas si improbable. Vu comment la vie s'acharnait pour les détruire... Cela ne pouvait pas être dû au hasard, non.

C'était stupide, complètement. En toute honnêteté, ils auraient dû le voir venir. Ca ne pouvait pas être si paisible.

Leur routine s'était installée depuis bien longtemps à présent.

Depuis que le mur était tombé dans son esprit, Vanitas ne pouvait plus le nier. Sa fascination pour Naminé ne s'arrêtait pas là, même s'il n'en parlait pas à la concernée.

Elle lui avait sauvé la vie – de toutes les façons possibles, en fait – et lui était devenue aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait. Avant de la connaître, oh, il s'en sortait plutôt bien dans cet enfer. Il était certain de survivre, il y serait arrivé, il en était certain, mais... Survivre, pas vivre. Parce qu'il était mort à l'intérieur, aussi mort que ces putains de zombies. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

Oh, il ne doutait pas qu'elle ressentait la même chose à son égard. Mais ils n'en parlaient pas. Par peur, sans doute, de voir tout ça s'envoler – comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, au final. Ils savaient, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Peut-être, à la fin de tout ça, quand le monde serait redevenu potable... Mais ils n'auraient pas cette occasion. Chienne de vie, hein ?

Une morsure. Une putain de morsure. Vanitas ne se souvenait que de la foule trop nombreuse de goules, de Naminé qui lui hurlait de faire attention, et puis de la douleur déchirante.

* * *

Il se réveilla sur une chaise, avec les mains attachées dans le dos. Lorsque sa vision redevint nette, il aperçut Naminé en face de lui, qui pleurait silencieusement. Et il comprit. Il en aurait presque rit. Presque.

A la place, il tenta un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace. Il sentait sa blessure suinter de pus ou d'un truc tout aussi dégueulasse, et ça le brûlait. Il sentait la douleur remonter tout le long de sa jambe, lentement mais sûrement. Ah, c'était trop con, vraiment... Tout ça à cause d'une erreur d'inattention. Il se maudit, avant de se rappeler que ça ne servait à rien puisqu'il allait mourir. D'ailleurs...

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas déjà tué ? »

Naminé secoua la tête en pleurant. Elle pleurait beaucoup, cette fille, parfois pour pas grand-chose. Il se souvenait, au lycée, comme il lui arrivait de pleurnicher parce qu'elle avait abîmé sa nouvelle robe. Oh, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se souciait plus de l'état de ses vêtements.

« Naminé ? Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Il parlait d'un ton calme et assuré, presque léger. Le genre de voix que l'on prend lorsqu'on sait que la fin n'est pas loin. Il la voyait – la sentait, plutôt – arriver. La mort sur son cheval blanc, hein ?

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Van'... »

Il avait failli ne pas l'entendre, tant elle avait parlé bas.

« Si, tu peux. Tu es obligée. »

Il vit qu'elle serrait une arme contre elle. Elle continua se secouer fermement la tête, agitée de sanglots incontrôlables. Vanitas eut un faible sourit et sortit d'une voix - presque – moqueuse :

« Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant... Tu es plus forte que ça, non ? »

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, renifla.

« J-Je... Non, s'il te plaît, ne me force pas à faire ça... J'peux pas, j'peux pas... »

Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça, lui non plus. Enfin, sa propre mort ne le gênait pas. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Dire qu'il avait tué son frère... Que deviendrait-elle, après tout ça, la pauvre Naminé ? Petite fille perdue dans un monde trop méchant pour elle. Enfin, petite fille... Elle ne s'en tirait pas mal, tout de même... Mais face à la solitude, on redevient tous des enfants, avec des peurs et des angoisses incontrôlables. On a tous nos fantômes tapis dans l'obscurité, nos monstres du dessous du lit, nos clowns sauvages cachés les placards. Certains en ont plus que d'autres.

Il aurait pu l'aider à affronter les monstres, ceux de son esprit et ceux de dehors. Ils auraient pu s'entraider.

« Allez... insista-t-il. Je vais mourir de toute façon.

-Non...

-Je suis condamné.

-Tais-toi ! »

Ah, ce même ton autoritaire qu'il connaissait si bien à présent... Mais il ne céderait pas, cette fois.

« Naminé, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, fit-il. Je sens le virus qui s'active. »

C'était vrai. La douleur était remontée jusqu'à sa poitrine. Bientôt, il...

« Une... brûlure ? Demanda faiblement la jeune femme.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-V-Ventus m'a dit la même chose... »

Silence, pendant un moment. Elle ne se décida pas, elle ne le regardait même pas.

« S'il te plaît... l'implora-t-il, bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes. Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux. »

Il avait peur, un peu. Il ne savait pas si c'était de mourir ou bien d'être transformé en ces choses. Les deux, sans doute. Cela devait faire peur à tout le monde, de passer de l'autre côté...

Naminé hocha la tête, et puis le regarda de ses yeux bleus dans lesquels se voyaient une douleur sans nom. Vanitas en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de personne, hormis lui-même, et encore plus depuis la fin du monde. Mais elle... Il s'agissait d'une émotion difficile à décrire. Il connaissait un mot pour ça, mais ne le dirais pas. A quoi bon rendre les au revoir plus destructeurs encore ?

Elle serra l'arme entre des doigts fin.

« Vanitas, je voulais te dire... »

Il soupira.

« Chut. Je sais. »

Elle pointa l'arme vers lui, la main tremblante.

« Je...

-Tout va bien, répondit-il. Ca va aller. »

Certainement pas, mais bon.

Il redressa la tête pour mieux la regarder une dernière fois. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger, articuler silencieusement des mots, des chiffres. Un compte à rebours. Trois... Deux... Un...

Il ferma les yeux.


End file.
